finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Smith
The Legendary Smith is a non-player character in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III. She will make ultimate weapons for each Job class when certain conditions are met. Finding the Smith Restore Princess Sara's Pendant The party will receive a message from Princess Sara about her pendant (the player will have to check Mognet as Ingus), and the player must visit Castle Sasune: East Tower to Princess Sara's room and she will give the player the pendant. It has recently become broken, and needs repairing. The party then needs to visit Takka to have it repaired and he will claim it is beyond his abilities. Regardless, in his mail (Which the player will have to check Mognet as Refia) he informs them of the Legendary Smith whom they must find in North Western Saronia but she says she will only repair it if they get her some Orichalcum. After they agree, she will fix the pendant. Find Orichalcum Cid will tell the party a monster is in his basement. Upon killing the monster the party finds some Orichalcum and will find the Smith in Falgabard, after unlocking the door in Eureka. Upon giving her the metal, she will provide the Ultima Weapon, and wander the world. Locations Once the above conditions are met, the Master Smith can be found in the following areas: *Ur - Inside the well. *Castle Sasune - The East Tower's third floor. *Healing Copse - The grove just before Tozus. *Village of the Ancients - The Inn. *Gysahl - The pen for the chocobos. *Replito - A northern house. *Dwarven Hollows - The entrance to the Subterranean Lake. *Saronia Castle - The basement. *Doga's Village - The central island. *Ancient Ruins - The Inn. Saronia castle- the hidden passageway in the left area where the two black mages are. Best strategy to find her is wandering between Gysahl and Healing Copse, as they are close and the player can keep trying in both of until she appears. Job Master Items Whenever a Job reaches level 99, the Master Smith will reward the party by giving them a piece of equipment exclusive for that Job. She will only give one of that item, meaning it is not possible get four of each item for mastering the Job for a different character. The Smith gives the player a Job Card along with the weapon, which allows the player to add a signature to Mognet messages to other players (ex. Master Scholar). Provided the Smith is unlocked, a player who has received a letter with a signature can obtain the master equipment for that Job from the Smith without reaching Job Level 99, but the Smith will not grant the player a card without mastering the Job. Weapons: *Warrior: Gigantic Axe *Black Mage: Lilith Rod *Thief: Gladius *Knight: Save the Queen *Ranger: Artemis Bow *Scholar: Omnitome *Geomancer: Blessed Bell *Dragoon: Magic Lance *Viking: Mighty Hammer *Dark Knight: Murakumo *Devout: Holy Wand *Magus: Millennium Rod *Ninja: Muramasa *Sage: Sage Staff *Onion Knight: Onion Blade Armor parts: *Freelancer: Celestial Gloves *Monk: Shura Gloves *Red Mage: Crimson Vest *White Mage: Angel Robe *Black Belt: Master Dogi *Bard: Ballad Crown *Evoker: Royal Crown *Summoner: Astral Bracers Gallery Category:Final Fantasy III Non-Player Characters